One Last Summer
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: What if Ariana was normal like anyone else? What if she falls in love with her brother's best friend? What if he's leaving soon and will never come back? Will she ever tell him? Will he ever know?


A/N: Another Experimental fic!!!! 

**One Last Summer**

_Ding Dong_

14-year-old Ariana was brushing her long blonde hair. After hearing the doorbell ringing, a smile flashed upon her face. She put the brush down, looked at her reflection and then left her room. From the stairs, she could hear her brother, Albus, and his friend for many years now who is Batilda Bagshot's nephew.

She walked down the stairs. Her smile grew bigger when she had seen the blonde haired boy who just arrived from their doorstep.

"Good evening, Aria" Gellert turned around to greet her. Ariana looked downwards, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Dinner is ready" Her other brother, Aberforth, came from the kitchen.

On the dinner table, she couldn't help but blush every time Gellert passes to her the food or when he smiled when he caught her looking at him.

"Fancy a Wizard's duel?" Albus asked Gellert.

"None for me tonight, mate. I'm pretty stuffed." He declined.

"You could duel against me," Aberforth volunteered. Albus frowned and refused then after a talk from Gellert he agreed on duelling against his own brother. Ariana, who doesn't want to watch Albus winning over Aberforth again, decided to go to their patio.

She went outside on purpose because she doesn't want to blush furiously in front of Gellert. It was obvious enough that she is fancying him. She's been having fantasies about him and she had a recent one while they were having dinner.

She inhaled the night air and appreciated the moonlight. It felt a bit colder and she started to hug herself, staring at the dark shadows of the night. She sighed and thought about Gellert, who was leaving with Albus tomorrow so that they could start their travel to Greece and study with the ancient wizards. She was going to miss him while she's going back to Hogwarts.

It was getting colder and she wasn't getting any warmer. Suddenly, she felt a soft fabric covering her back and shoulders.

"It's pretty cold, isn't it?" It was Gellert. Ariana didn't face him because she doesn't want him to see her blush again.

"So…how are you, Aria?" He was beside her now. She was actually squatting on the grass.

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you excited for tomorrow?" She hid the sadness of her voice that nearly choked her.

He looked at her, frowning. She was surprised with his reaction. "You do know that this is my last summer here"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After this, I'm not going back to Godric's Hollow"

They both remained silent. It was kind of awkward and strange until Gellert decided to speak.

"You're starting your fourth year this year"

"Yes I am," She said.

"Have you got any suitors?" He asked.

"No" She said, wondering.

"For a pretty girl like you, you should have a lot lining up to ask you out" Ariana blushed with that remark.

"About you not coming back…is that decision sure?"

"Yeah. I've been planning about it" Ariana could feel Gellert moving closer to her. They were at least three inches away from each other.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Travel around the world. Study magic like no one had ever studied" He said it with passion but it left a cold pang on her heart. She wanted to scream to him.

_What about me? Didn't you ever notice me? This poor girl talking to you, sitting beside you now. The girl who has loved you since she started to learn and know what love is. I've known you since I was 12 and I've secretly fancied you since then. Yes, I may be young and a bit foolish but I know what I feel and I've never felt like this before with any boy who goes my way. I've had suitors back in school but I've rejected them because all I could ever think about is you, Gellert. If there's one person who'd only treat as nothing but a sister, it's you._

She couldn't scream it to him because she didn't have enough courage to do so. She could feel the tears but she didn't want him to see it. She didn't want him to pity her.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" She tugged his jacket closer to her. Another awkward silence came between them and Gellert broke it again.

It was a very odd feeling for Ariana. It felt like electric waves tingling through her body. Her heart vibrated and she couldn't keep up with its fast pace. She looked at her hand, now holding his. She couldn't believe it. It felt so…surreal.

With his thumb, he stroked her soft hand and he could feel her shyness. She looked at him and he just gave her a smile. He moved closer to her. The free hand ran up to her hair then down to her cheeks and finally lifting her chin up.

He met her eyes that were blue and innocent looking.

Ariana doesn't know on how to respond on his actions. She just followed his lead and looked at his eyes, not sure on what she should feel right now. She blinked, took her hand off his and looked away but he didn't let go.

"Aria, don't ever think that I've never noticed you" This made her glance at him.

Gellert drew his face closer to hers. She could feel him closer to her. "Because all this time…I did" His lips brushed hers.

She couldn't think well. This was her first kiss and this was probably her best summer. She doesn't want to know what will happen next. She wants him to stay but she knew he couldn't.

"Promise me you'll write to me," She said.

"I will" He assured her.

**A/N: that's all for now. I've planned something for this story and I'm still thinking about it. **


End file.
